The new cultivar is the product of a breeding program, with the object to develop floriferous compact Lobelia varieties for commercial applications. The new variety originated from an open pollination of the seed parent, Lobelia erinus ‘Africo Sky’, unpatented, with unidentified pollinators. The open pollination resulting in the new variety was made June 2013 at a research greenhouse in Dresden, Germany.
The new variety was selected by the inventor, during June of 2014 at a research nursery in greenhouse in Dresden, Germany. After identifying the new variety as a potentially interesting selection, the inventor continued confidential testing and propagation of ‘LOCLA02-0’ assessing stability of the unique characteristics of this variety.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘LOCLA02-0’ was first performed in Dresden, Germany by vegetative terminal cuttings in August of 2014. ‘LOCLA02-0’ has since been reproduced over multiple generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.